Jade (Cloud Tower)
Jade is a Witch who was admitted into Cloud Tower, she was originally a fairy who attended Eraklyon Institute. Appearance Her hair is light purple formed by pigtails shaped like braid has blue eyes and lavender lips. |-|Fairy= She wears a olive-green dress, with the torso brown in two lines, shoes of the same color and cap of the same color without gems. Its wings are green grass in the form of leaves. JadeHada611.png |-|Witch= In her Witch form, her appearance is the same as her fairy form, but the only thing that changes is the tonality of the dress, her jewels and ornaments in her cap. JadeWitch - WCEp619.png Personality Jade can be cocky, rude and enjoys messing with people. She also appears to like taunting as she has insulted King Radius before. She also took pleasure in turning the Solarian guards into pigs. While she can be negative, she appears to be able to express gratitude for people who help her when she is in trouble. Series Season 6 Jade is seen fleeing Eraklyon Institute when the Trix assaulted their school. She is then seen in "Broken Dreams" with her friends at Cloud Tower. She and her friends no longer want to be fairies and decided to become witches. She and Rhody became Lazuli's guinea pigs so that the latter could demonstrate her abilities and disloyalty. This shocks her. After Lazuli is accepted into the school, she and Rhody are turned into green winged monsters by her. In "Mythix", she, Rhody, Lazuli and the Trix arrive at Tir Nan Og. They ambush the school and are confronted by the Winx, Nebula, Eldora and the new Earth Fairies. While Rhody and the Trix served as a distraction, she and Lazuli went inside the school to try and steal the Ancestral Wands. The encounter the new Earth Fairies and frighten them by blasting at them. She and Lazuli mock and laugh at them, until Bloom intervenes. Jade and Lazuli get cocky, believing Bloom will not stop them but are proven wrong; Bloom then chases the two of them out of the school. Their plans are eventually thwarted and they flee. In "Queen for a Day", Jade and the other Cloud Tower students are practicing their magic with the Trix. After a failed attempt at her own spell, she is entrapped by it, having no control of it. Kanika then take amusment in messing around with her as she trapped within her own spell. She and the others are then tasked by the Trix to disrupt the Queen for the Day event on Solaria. Her group battles the Winx but are ultimately defeated. In "The Music Cafe", she is observing several other Cloud Tower Witches taking a test in order to join their elite group of witches. The group is joined by Zulema. Her and the witches continue to disrupt the Winx's plans and are always assaulting the fairies of Alfea. Though eventually, Rhody and her fellow classmates are in need of help when Acheron is set free and strips their powers. The power that kept Cloud Tower afloat is removed and is now plunging. She and her friends panic but thankfully, the Winx use convergence to ease the school's fall. With the school back in place and the danger is no more, Rhody and her friends express their gratitude to the Winx. After Griffin returns to the school, she reevaluates the newly admitted witches, Rhody included. Magical Abilities Jade may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *Gravity Destabilizer Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Fairies